Fun with drabbles
by Wynefred
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles based on random words given to me by family and friends. Not complete since I'll add to this whenever I write a new one.
1. Ladies Man:::chocolate

Word:** Chocolate**

* * *

"Okay Sammy, which of these lovelies will fall for your doe eyes first? Big Red in the corner or Come Hither at the bar?"

"Neither. Chocolate Chiffon in the back."

"…."

"What?"

"Just wondering if I should check for lady parts."

"_What_?"

"Seriously? I mean, I don't even want to know how you know what her dress is made of."

"Dean."

"More troubling... _chocolate_? Are you sure you're not a girl?"

"_**Dean**_!"

"What?"

"She's coming over."

"Haha! You're a lady killer, Sammy."

"Hand it over."

"Fine. Here's $20. Come Hither is calling my name. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."


	2. Warrior:::school bus

Word: **School bus **

* * *

Sam's machete sang through the air, a living thing feeding on blood. He felt alive, virile, dangerous. It was beautiful, this dance of man and blade. He reveled in it and the evil sons of bitches fell before him.

Distantly, he heard his name. A sudden grip on his arm followed by a needle's sharp pinch and his vision morphed. Sword and creatures disappeared, the dance ended. Toting a rusty pipe, he panted beside an abandoned school bus, the side brutally beaten in.

"Easy, Don Quixote. You've battled enough windmills today. Let's get you home before the antidote wears off."


	3. EO Challenge: skunk

E/O Challenge Word: **Skunk**

**_Title_**: Jail Bait **_Summary_**: The old adage, "you draw more flies with honey than you do with vinegar" was never intended for hunters.

This is temporarily being added to my general drabbles thread because of the wacky glitch that won't allow me to post new fics.

* * *

Grimacing, Dean holds the vial delicately between two fingertips. "Gross. What's this, your aftershave? Smells like skunk."

"No, Dean. That's an infusion of Rafflesia, Tulbaghia, Drakondia, and..."

"What, what, and what?"

"Smelly plants... and rosemary."

"Rosemary?"

"Yeah. The combination is supposed to... uh... mimic the scent emitted by females in heat."

"This? Come on! This stuff's rank."

"Yeah, well, Bobby guarantees it'll attract the male."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Dean douses himself, gagging from the stench, "This better work."

"Let's go, Pepe Le Pew. If he gets fresh with you, kick him in the balls."

"Shut up."


	4. EO Challenge: cozy

E/O Challenge Word: **Cozy**

_**Title**_: Soup and Salad Special _**Summary**_: A little sick Sam. Dean takes care of him in his own special way.

This is temporarily being added to my general drabbles thread because of the wacky glitch that won't allow me to post new fics.

* * *

Dropping the bag on the table, Dean glanced at the shifting pile of blankets on Sam's bed. "How're ya feeling?"

The blankets groan and Dean patted them affectionately.

"Well,_ I'm_ awesome. While you were cozying up with the porcelain goddess, I got lucky. " He proudly displayed a napkin to the indifferent blankets. "Waitress from last night. Who'da guessed your froufrou salad would give you food poisoning?"

Dean pulled several small containers from the bag. "You want salad with your chicken soup?"

Dean easily sidestepped the pillow that flew from the depths of Sam's bed. "Yeah, I didn't think so."


	5. EO Challenge: pull

E/O Challenge Word: **Pull**

**_Title_**: Going Bananas **_Summary_**: Dean gets a cramp.

This is temporarily being added to my general drabbles thread because of the wacky glitch that won't allow me to post new fics.**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

Sam rushed to his brother's side after being abruptly awakened. Dean's "son of a bitch" seemed uttered through clenched teeth.

His brother's curled body tightly cradled his right leg. Charley horse.

"Stand up, Dean. You've gotta stretch it out."

"Aw, gawd, Sammy... I can't... tried... friggin' _hell_!"

Pulling Dean's arm over his shoulder, Sam supported his weight. "Looks like eating three bunches of bananas in one day was a bad idea."

"Uhn... I'd been turned into a monkey, Sam. That's what monkey's do. They... _crap_... they eat bananas."

"You know another side-effect of eating too many bananas, right?"

"Crap."

"Exactly."


	6. EO Challenge: tip

E/O Challenge Word: **Tip**

**_Title_**: Strategies of War **_Summary_**: Two brothers locked in battle.

This is temporarily being added to my general drabbles thread because of the wacky glitch that won't allow me to post new fics.

EDITED because somewhere along the way I cut the challenge word out. *facepalm* It's fixed now.

* * *

Two antagonists faced off against each other, brother versus brother in epic battle. The tension mounted with every passing moment.

Dean scrutinized Sam's face closely, evaluating every detail. He knew Sam had a slight advantage, but the situation could change quickly. One bold move and Sam's ass would be his, the scales would tip in his favor. He weighed his options, planned his strategy. His eyes remained locked on Sam's, neither brother flinching. The seconds dragged on. Finally, a twitch. A waiver. A tell-tale sign of weakness.

Triumphant, Dean made his move. "Do you have any fours?"

"Go fish."

"Crap."


	7. The Kilgore Trout Effect:::hard

Word: _Hard_

**Title**: The Kilgore Trout Effect **Summary**: Writing has never been easy for Chuck.

Note 1: This was supposed to fill an E/O WOW Challenge, but I got the word mixed up. It was supposed to be "card". Oh well.

Note 2: I'm totally disregarding the Chuck-as-God thing for the purpose of this drabble.

EDITED to fix some minor errors.

* * *

Writing is hard. Chuck knows this better than anyone. He complains about it often, this struggle to find exactly the right words to describe the images burned into his brain, but that was before he discovered his characters were real. Since then, the process of writing down the events in his head has become even more difficult. How is he supposed to concentrate on sentence structure and grammar while recounting the depth of love that sent one brother plunging into hell's dungeon, leaving the other broken and alone? Chuck buries his anguish in another fifth of whiskey and keeps typing.


End file.
